A Nest of Vipers
A Nest of Vipers is the fifth of six episodes of Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. It will be released on July 21, 2015 for PC/Mac, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation 3, on July 22nd for Xbox One and Xbox 360, and on July 23rd for iOS and Android.@telltalegames - Twitter (July 16, 2015) Plot In this penultimate episode, the actions of every Forrester are vital to the survival of the house. Rodrik's alliance with House Glenmore, and his defiance of the Whitehills, has drawn the ire of an even greater threat: Ramsay Snow. Far across the Narrow Sea in Essos, with Meereen now a free city, Asher is close to securing the army he desperately needs to return home, and save his family. In King's Landing, Mira's activities at Tommen's coronation have not escaped the attention of Margaery Tyrell, and Cersei has realized that the handmaiden may prove useful in her political games. Finally, beyond the Wall, Gared's unlikely allies are reluctant to help in the search for the North Grove... but this far into the frozen wilds, Crows and Free Folk have a common enemy; and winter is coming. Summary At Ironrath Beginning from where "Sons of Winter" left off, Lord Rodrik Forrester enters Ironrath's great hall to find Ramsay Snow berating his sister, Talia Forrester. Ramsay teases Rodrik about a possible marriage to either Talia or his mother, but moves on to more pressing matters. He requests that Rodrik take a walk with him, and Rodrik must choose whether or not to take his sword. If Rodrik tries to keep it, Ramsay will take it and leave it on the table anyway. During the walk, Ramsay will ask about Gryff and mentions that Ramsay is good at finding hidden things. Ramsay also asks why the Glenmores are at Ironrath. Regardless of how Rodrik answers, Ramsay brings him to the ironwood grove and reveals Arthur Glenmore tied up and flayed. Ramsay tortures Arthur some more, and then taunts Rodrik by giving Rodrik a knife and holding it up to Ramsay's neck. If Rodrik refuses to stab Ramsay and drops the knife, Ramsay teases Rodrik for not having more balls. If Rodrik tries to stab Ramsay, Ramsay will swiftly avoid it and push Rodrik to the ground. Ramsay declares that he is done being "distracted" by the dispute between the loyalist House Whitehill and the rebellious House Forrester. Ramsay demands that both houses just go ahead and fight until one is left standing. He then leaves with his guards...but not before slicing open Arthur's belly, killing him. Forrester soldiers will pull down Arthur's body, as Duncan Tuttle approaches to ask Rodrik what they will do next. Elaena Glenmore will run up, trying to find her brother, and breaks down in tears as she sees Arthur's corpse being rolled away in a cart. Back at Ironrath, if Rodrik offered to comfort Elaena, she will be in bed with him. Talia will walk in with urgent information. If present, Elaena will leave the room. Talia reveals that she found a message in the grove left as a report to Lord Ludd Whitehill by the traitor. It has information about Gryff, the number of Forrester soldiers, and even Elaena. Talia asks Rodrik to promise to kill the traitor. Talia reveals that she saw the traitor, and he is in the great hall as they speak. Rodrik goes to confront the traitor, revealing him to be the man that Lord Ethan Forrester rejected as Sentinel (either Duncan Tuttle or Ser Royland Degore). The traitor reveals his motives for betraying House Forrester, claiming to be trying to save Ironrath. Rodrik can either execute the traitor or spare him to be imprisoned. If spared, he will tell Rodrik that Asher and his pit fighters are in danger. After the traitor has been dealt with, Rodrik prepares to go to White Harbor and save Asher from the ambush. At King's Landing Mira Forrester's actions at King Tommen Baratheon's coronation feast have cost her another ally: Sera Flowers. The outburst by Lord Andros drew too much attention to Mira, and Sera has decided that her friendship with Mira is too dangerous to continue. After their conversation ends, two Lannister guards arrive to take Mira away for an unknown reason. Mira is led to Tyrion Lannister's chambers, where Queen Cersei Lannister is waiting. She calmly dissects Mira's most recent moves, including sneaking into the coronation feast. Mira can impress Cersei by admitting that Mira does lie to Margaery Tyrell, but only when necessary. Cersei recognizes Mira's cunning and asks Mira to get some information for her: she wants to know who Tyrion intends to call as witness in his trial. If Mira succeeds, Cersei promises that she will take care of Lord Andros (likely by killing him), and thus deny Lord Ludd Whitehill his sellswords. The Lannister guard gives Mira some wine to loosen Tyrion's tongue, and she goes to talk with the imprisoned Tyrion. The two will share wine and Tyrion will ask why Mira has come to visit him. Mira can try to lie to Tyrion, but he will see the truth. Regardless, the guard will come in and Mira will have to defend her actions. Tyrion warns Mira not to trust Cersei, no matter what promises she has made. He also points out that Mira's relationship with Margaery is at stake. The guard removes Mira from the cell. At Meereen Beskha, Asher Forrester, and his uncle Malcolm Branfield go to meet Queen Daenerys Targaryen and collect their reward for aiding in the Siege of Meereen. Asher will not get any sellswords, as Daenerys still needs all the Second Sons (including Croft and his contingent) to hold Slaver's Bay. If Asher spared Dezhor zo Raza or reveals that Beskha was a former Meereenese slave, Daenerys will give gold instead. Regardless of how Asher handles the meeting, Daenerys will also request Malcolm to stay and serve her. The trio exit the tent to discuss Daenerys's proposal. Malcolm will push Asher to allow him to stay, and Beskha will agree to help Asher find men in Meereen to replace the sellswords: Meereenese pit fighters. Beskha takes Asher to the home of a former Great Master, which has become a hall for Meereen's pit fighters...slaves forced to fight to the death for their masters' amusement. Some Great Masters, such as the one who once owned this hall, enjoyed the fighting pits so much that they constructed pits in their own homes for "private fights". Beskha explains that pit fighters are trained to enjoy death, and they treat killing as much like a game as the Great Masters. Corpses are everywhere in the hall, and a few men are murdered right in front of Asher. A pit fighter and now-freed slave called "The Beast" guards the entrance to the pit, and he tries to intimidate Asher. If Asher headbutts him, the Beast will be impressed. Asher follows Beskha through the crowds of pit fighters, cheering each other as they now fight for their own amusement. Sitting in the Great Master's chair is Amaya, a former slave and an old friend from Beskha's days in the fighting pits. Amaya doesn't think much of Beskha, since she escaped her enslavement and thus chose to leave the pits. Asher can't win over Amaya and her pit fighters with words: they want to see him fight. Asher must defeat Bloodsong, one of the best pit fighters in Meereen (maybe better than Amaya or even Beskha). After Asher defeats Bloodsong, he has to choose whether to spare or kill Bloodsong. Regardless of his choice, Asher's inspirational words will convince the pit fighters to leave Meereen and come with him to Westeros. Beskha and Asher stand before the boat to Westeros. If Asher saved Malcolm instead of Beskha in Drogon's den, Beskha will want to stay in Essos. Despite Asher's actions, she finally decides that she will follow Asher anywhere. Amaya and the pit fighters arrive, including Bloodsong if he was spared. He will be spiteful that he didn't get an "honorable death" in the pit, but will be as motivated as the other pit fighters. Malcolm arrives to say goodbye, as he has decided to stay in Meereen and help Daenerys take the Iron Throne. Asher and his men cast off, ending his long exile as he finally sails home. North of the Wall Cotter's wound is worsening. Cotter's sister Sylvi, fearing the White Walkers, doesn't want to go north to find the North Grove. Instead, she insists that Gared Tuttle and his group go south with her to join King-Beyond-the-Wall Mance Rayder and his wildling army. Sylvi refuses to help Gared. Regardless of Gared's words, Cotter decides he will follow his sister. Cotter can also reveal more about his family if Gared talks to him more. When Gared is done exploring Sylvi's campsite, he accidentally scares away a rabbit that Sylvi was hunting. They go deeper into the forest and hunt rabbits for dinner. The two talk about the North Grove, but then Cotter screams out for help. Gared and Sylvi run back to the camp, and find three wildlings with icy blue eyes moving in on Cotter. Gared and Sylvi defeat the three wights but if Finn is with them he is killed, their victory doesn't last long. More wights begin emerging from the forest. Gared yells that they have no choice but to find the North Grove. The three of them run off, with the Army of the Dead close behind. Along the Westerosi Coast Asher and his crew are almost to Ironrath, but they anticipate a fight when they arrive in White Harbor to find the port empty. Asher finds Rodrik, but the reunion is short-lived as a Whitehill soldier runs for the gate to cut Rodrik and Asher off from most of their men. Gryff Whitehill rides in, leading an accompaniment of Whitehill soldiers. Rodrik and Asher struggle to open the gate, but it will only open enough for one person to slip through. Either Rodrik or Asher stays behind to keep the gate open. If Asher stays behind, Beskha will yell at Asher for abandoning her and then she rides off with the others. If Rodrik stays behind, he will name Asher the new Lord of Ironrath, to which the Sentinel sadly bids Rodrik farewell. Whoever stayed behind will fight through the Whitehill men until he is struck down by arrows and blades. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. Did Rodrik try to stab Ramsay Snow? *He tried to stab him - 30.2% *He did not try to stab him- 69.8% What did Asher do with Bloodsong? *He killed him - 35.9% *He spared him- 64.1% Was Mira honest with Tyrion? *She told him the truth - 38.7% *She did not tell the truth - 61.3% What happened to the traitor? *The traitor was executed - 54.4% *The traitor was imprisoned - 45.6% Who stayed behind? *Rodrik stayed behind - 51% *Asher stayed behind - 49% Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences affected by choices from the previous episodes *Cotter's injured arm is bandaged if Gared applied it around his arm in "Sons of Winter". *Finn will appear in this episode if he deserted the Night's Watch with Gared and Cotter during "Sons of Winter". *Daenerys Targaryen will not award gold to Asher if Dezhor got killed during "Sons of Winter", unless you tell her about Beshka being a slave. *Sera will mention that she's discussing marriage with Lord Garibald Tarwick if Mira lied to him, if she told him the truth then Sera will mention Garibald isn't speaking to her. *Beskha will want to stay in Essos if Asher chose Malcolm over her in Drogon's den during "The Sword in the Darkness". *The traitor will be decided by who Ethan didn't choose as Sentinel in "Iron From Ice". *The traitor will criticize various choices that Rodrik has made in the past. These choices include if Rodrik stood up to Gryff, if he kissed Ludd's ring, if he took either the traitor or the Glenmores to Highpoint or not. If these decisions are criticized or not depends on who the traitor is. If Rodrik agreed with the Traitor on these decisions, the Traitor will talk in more general terms about Rodrik's failing leadership. *Cersei will mention who Mira declared loyalty to from "Iron From Ice" Appearances :Main: A Nest of Vipers/Appearances Playable Characters *Rodrik Forrester *Mira Forrester *Asher Forrester *Gared Tuttle First * The Beast * Amaya * Bloodsong Deaths * Arthur Glenmore * Bloodsong (player-determined) * Finn (If he accompanied Gared in "Sons of Winter") * Duncan Tuttle (player-determined) * Ser Royland Degore (player-determined) * The Beast * Asher Forrester (player-determined) * Lord Rodrik Forrester (player-determined) Production Cast *Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister *Natalie Dormer as Margaery Tyrell *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen *Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Snow *Daniel Kendrick as Gared Tuttle *Martha Mackintosh as Mira Forrester *Russ Bain as Rodrik Forrester *Alex Jordan as Asher Forrester *J.B. Blanc as Malcolm Branfield *Lara Pulver as Elissa Forrester *Molly Stone as Talia Forrester *Robin Atkin Downes as Duncan Tuttle *Brian George as Royland Degore *Yuri Lowenthal as Finn *Toks Olagundoye as Beskha *Natasha Loring as Sera Flowers *Joseph Balderrama as Cotter *Amy Pemberton as Elaena Glenmore *Sacha Dhawan as Gryff Whitehill *Adam Leadbeater as Croft *Ron Bottitta as Harys *Clare Louise Connolly as Sylvi *Matt Littler as Arthur Glenmore *Jaye Jacobs as Amaya *Nuufolau Joel Seanoa as The Beast *Paul Nakauchi as Bloodsong *Matt Wolf as Lucan, Pit fighters *Tamaryn Payne as Pit fighters Notes * In Iron From Ice Tyrion warns Mira that King's Landing can be a nest of vipers to those not used to it. * This episode marks the first physical appearance of White Harbor in the game or show. * If Rodrik maimed Gryff then Gryff's appearance was supposed to change to reflect that, however it does not due to a glitch. * There's a chance that killing Bloodsong makes the choice in writing not appear on the ending screen. Image Gallery TTG GoT ANOV Promo.png NOV Mira and Cersei.png NOV Mira and Tyrion.png NOV Asher Fight.png NOV Asher Faceoff.png NOV Asher Arrival.png Video Gallery Game of Thrones A Telltale Games Series - Episode 5 'A Nest of Vipers' Trailer|Official Trailer References Category:Episodes Category:Telltale Game Episodes ru:Змеиное гнездо